


When the First Shadow Fell

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: It all began that night when Katsum was attacked. Everything changed that night.





	When the First Shadow Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Not super graphic displays of violence, but still something to be aware of.  
Written for prompt #30 for the FFXIV Write 2019

Darkness… Anger… Rage… Shadow…

These were the things Katsum saw as she looked at the boy who stood before her now. Before, she knew him as Criston, her dearest friend - or so he had been, but now…he was monstrous. An aura of darkness shrouded his form, and a dark, black oily substance spotted his arms and face, dripping off of his clothes and covering the floor around him as he walked. He was crouched over himself, bent forward as if his arms were but dead weight, dragging his upward body down towards the ground. His eyes were glowing red and his face was contorted with pain and anger, his gaze ever locked on Katsum. He looked like a demon, a creature from the darkest of shadows that Katsum had ever seen, and she was terrified.

“C-Criston, please! Stop! You’re scaring me!” The young Miqo’te held her sword shakeningly, trying to appear as string as she could while tears streamed down her face at the terror before her, “I don’t want to hurt you! Please stop it!!”

“**_Mine…_**” Criston wheezed, moving towards her slowly, step be step, “Give me…what is…mine…”

“I don’t want the crown! If I could give it to you, I would but I-”

“**_MINE!_**” Criston shouted and screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing his head as if he was in pain. The sound hurt Katsum’s sensitive ears and she winced, trying to keep distance between them and keep her eyes open. His voice had slowly morphed into what sounded like multiple voices speaking at once, and what scared her was that she recognized the other voices…

Then she saw it…the dark aura grew bigger, clouding the room in its think haze. Standing in that haze that surrounded him were three shapes, or three figures; one tall, others shorter, and she knew them immediately

Katsum cried, both in terror and disbelief, “Criston…what…_what have you done to our friends!?!_”

His attention returned to her as he bared his teeth and started towards her again, Katsum backing up to maintain distance, “**_MY friends. Not yours! Mine! ALL MINE!_**”

He shrieked and Katsum’s ears felt as if they were going to bleed. She saw him move and she raised her sword to guard herself just in time to stop his hand from hitting her, his clawed nails still reaching for her around the steel of her blade. He pushed her backwards and she fought to keep her footing as her shaking hands trembled against his strength. Criston hissed like a snake, his face drawing near to Katsum’s and she jerked away from him when he attempted to bite at her face. She stumbled into the throne, dropping her sword and falling into the chair. She turned and attempted to grab her sword again, but Criston’s hand shot out and grabbed her around the throat and squeezed. She gasped for breath, feeling the black oil staining her skin and finding it harder and harder to breathe as she clawed at his arm.

“C-Criston-n…P-Please…” She gasped, her eyes pleading as she tried desperately to get free.

“**_You are…no queen,_**” Criston hissed and Katsum’s eyes widened, “**_You are just a stupid girl…a lucky heiress…you are weak…and no one wants you as their ruler._**”

She clawed at his hand, her tears rolling down her face as her heart broke. Yet he seemed to not even see as he raised his other hand, the claws on his fingertips burning with shadows.

“**_I am the true king! The crown and the dragon ARE MINE-_**”

Suddenly, a great roar split the air. Criston was thrown back and Katsum was set free, gasping and coughing for breath as a new sensation over took the suffocation. Her necklace felt like it was burning her skin and she clawed at it as she fell on her side on the floor in front of the throne. As she desperately tried to regain her breath while the necklace burned against her throat, she blinked away the tears just enough to see a shimmering form standing between her and Criston. The beast reared back its head and roared again, lifted its have folded wings threateningly and swinging its sprinkled tail to crash against Criston and send him flying backwards. The boy tumbled as he hit the ground, yet he caught himself, his eyes glowing redder as he hissed and charged at Katsum. She wanted to stand, to move, to run, to do something, but it felt as if all her energy had suddenly left her and she had no strength to call upon. She could only watch helplessly as Criston charged at her, praying that it was swift and that it would be over soon.

She closed her eyes and let go. The last thing she heard was the sound of another roar and she felt a warm wind blow past her.

And then it was quiet, and she felt herself slip away.


End file.
